Zuko’s Daughter
by Breannaisme
Summary: Stella is 15 and the daughter of Zuko, what happens when Ozai escapes out of prison? Will Zuko be able to take down Ozai?


I woke up to a knock on my bedroom door,I opened it to a guard",I'm sorry did I wake you princess Stella," he asked.

",No, don't worry about it," I yawned.

",Fire lord Zuko has told me to inform you that your friends are here,"

",Thank you, I'll be there in a few minutes," I closed my door putting on red joggers and a red crop-top with my fire nation crown on.I went out to my two best friends Kai and Izah,They are siblings and The children of Ty-lee(one of my fathers friends). I grew up with them and I wouldn't know what to do without them,They are so important to me",Hey guys, are you excited about this weekend," I asked.

",Very," Izah said.

",I'm exited to check out all the hot girls," Kai started, I felt a wave of jealousy hit me, the thought of him looking at other girls makes my blood boil.

",One of those girls better not be my daughter," A voice said from behind me,I turned around.

",Of course not sir,"Kai said nervously,He blushed.

",Hello Father," I said putting my right fist on my left palm and bowed as a sign of respect, Kai and Izah did the same because my father is Fire lord.

",Are you guys ready to head to Ember Island," My Father asked.

",Yes sir," Izah said, we got on the boat, this ride is going to be so boring,I might as well tell you more about me. My name is Stella,I'm 15, and the daughter of Fire lord Zuko. I've been told I'm a lot like my father, hot tempered but also very caring. There's no doubt that I look like him, I have his black hair and gold eyes.Izah is my age 15 and Kai is 16,Before you think anything I don't have a crush on him,I just get jealous at any thought of him and another girl. We've finally made it to Ember island so we got off the boat and went to the beach house. It's huge and kinda dusty",It's late so go find a room and get some sleep, Well go to the beach in the morning," My Father said, Izah and I found a huge room and decided to share it. It didn't take long for Izah to fall asleep but after two hours I still couldn't sleep so I went out of the room quietly. I found my father in the living room looking at a picture of him,my aunt, My grandmother, and my Grandfather looking so happy like a normal family. I walked over beside him and he looked at me",I'm sorry father for everything you had to go through,"I whispered.

",Don't be...If that stuff didn't happen I would never have had you,my wonderful daughter,The light of my life," He whispered back, he put his arm around me.

",You know your the best father ever,"

",Good,The best daughter ever deserves the best father," Even if my father might loose his temper with me sometimes,I usually deserve it, we will always be there for each other in the end.

",I love you,"I said hugging him.

",I love you too, more than you'll ever know," He smiled a bit at me", I'm guessing you can't sleep either,"

",No,"

",Do you want to go for a walk,"

",Yeah," We went out on the beach, it was so pretty at night time.

",It's been so long since I've been here,"He said.

",How long," I asked.

",Before you were born, It's probably been 20 years,"

", that's a long time,"

",Hows your firebending going,"

",It's great...I've gotten better at lightning,"

",Let me see, direct it towards me then I'll redirect it to you then you can redirect it out at the ocean so we don't hurt anyone,"

",But I've never tried to redirect twice that close to each other,"

",You got this,"

",Yes sir,"We went quit a distance away from each other, i breathed In and out then I felt the lighting in me. I pointed out my father and it went at him, he redirected it back to me, I couldn't hold it, it was very hard to. The lighting exploded, I hit the ground hard",Stella," my dad said running over to my side",Are you okay,"

",Yes, Dang it, I told you I couldn't do it," I said very frustrated,I looked down at the ground, I've been working on this for so long and I can't seem to get it right. My father got on his knees beside of me",Stella look at me," he said calmly, I looked at him",Your a great bender and you can do it, yes it'll be hard but practice makes perfect," he stood up and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up",Who's down there," A deep voice called",Your not supposed to be down here, it's closed," Then one of the fire nation shoulders stepped out",Oh my...Fire lord Zuko, Princess Stella I'm so sorry I don't realize it was you," he bowed.

",It's okay, We're sorry for being down here past hours,"

",Stay as long as you'd like,"

",Thank you, Sorry for the disturbance," he bowed once again and left. We walked over to the fire pit and my father set it on fire, we sat down next to each other and I laid my head down on him. Not long after I laid my head down I fell asleep.


End file.
